


Saviors

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [100]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rescue, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick and Cedric come to each other’s rescue.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	Saviors

It is a known fact of life that there will always be someone dissatisfied with the rule of a Royal. It did not matter if the Royal was a tyrant or a saint; there would always be someone who found something to dislike about them. Sometimes this dislike boiled over into a full revolt. Sometimes it was a small group attacking one of the land bound carriages in an attempt to get rid of someone.

It was a steward’s duty to serve their Royal with proper fealty. There were times when this also included putting one’s life at risk for their sworn Royal. This was tenfold when an attempt was being made against the Royal’s children.

The royal steward had been asked to chaperone Amber and James while they went to go and meet with some other Royal children for some kind of festival outside of Enchancia. A carriage driver and two guards had also been provided; the idea of the twins being in danger was considered ridiculous and so they were sent with a minimum amount of security.

Baileywick was out of the carriage as soon as the first shout of warning rang out. He took a sword from one of the guards and stood with them to push the attackers back. “As soon as the road is clear, go! Do not hesitate for anyone else!” he called out to the driver.

The carriage surged forward once it was able and Baileywick grit his teeth, locking blades against several of the armed attackers. “Stand down now and no one will pursue,” he demanded.

A wooden club struck him in the back of the head, making him drop his sword as he lost his footing and fell onto his knees. His glasses fell off and were kicked away from his hands. From the corner of his eye he could see the two guards struggling to keep back their own attackers. 

This wasn’t normal. There was something organized about this. His hair was grabbed, his head wrenched back as a slender knife was drawn. Baileywick frowned, his vision blurred. Why did he think he recognized the symbol on that dagger’s hilt? He could only hope that the carriage was able to get closer to safety before these people started going after it again.

“Ceasia!”

The bodies around him froze in place. Baileywick blinked, frowning as he fumbled around for his glasses, putting them back on. “What..?”

“Baileywick!”

He looked up and let out a sigh of relief as Cedric came running over to him. “Cedric! What are you doing here?” he asked as he was helped onto his feet.

“I was collecting some supplies nearby. There are flowers and certain species of moss that only grow in this area. I heard the shouting and remembered that the twins were supposed to be going through this area and I came running. It seems I was right to do so!” he said.

He could only nod, frowning as he looked to one of the frozen attackers. “Cedric, do you recognize that symbol?” he asked, gesturing to the hilt.

Cedric looked, frowning as he slowly nodded his head. “Rudistan. What do you think it means?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” he murmured, “but we need to figure it out. Come. We need to catch up with the carriage!” He offered the sorcerer a small smile and kissed him. “My valiant sorcerer in shimmering robes!”

The younger man blushed, puffing out his chest a little in pride. “But of course! I would never allow anyone to harm my beloved,” he declared.

***

There were many different schools and paths of magic. Natural magicks, spectral magicks, celestial magicks, infernal magicks… There were almost as many different schools of magic as there were users of it. Witches, sorcerers, warlocks, wizards...there were a lot of ways magic of any kind could be done. Most of these ways could be taught either through Hexley Hall or with some kind of witchy mentor.

Then there were the magicks most deemed unethical. These normally required the sacrifice of unwilling sapient creatures to bolster one’s own power or elongate their lifespan. Practitioners of these arts were rare and heavily ostracized from the rest of society for their practices.

Sorcerer’s blood was a very important ingredient for spells involving maintaining one’s youth and power. The older the family of sorcerers the blood came from, the more potent it was. It made for an odd kind of black market for the collection and sale of blood from sorcerers of old families.

Cedric bit down on his gag as he listened to the sound of metal being sharpened, bowing his head. He was kept in darkness thanks to his blindfold, left to do nothing but listen and wait. Cloth had been shoved into his mouth before being tied in place, keeping him from casting any oral spells. The royal sorcerer was in a sitting position, ropes binding him tight. His ankles and thighs were tied together, preventing him from moving his legs. His wrists were tied behind his back, secured firmly to his back around his waist. 

He tried to focus on his breathing, unable to stop himself from trembling. He didn’t know where he was or how long he had been held captive. Cedric had been attacked while leaving a magical market, leaving him both literally and figuratively in the darkness.

He flinched when something large and metallic was set down beside him. A bucket maybe? Something to collect the blood? The thought made him pale and a soft whimper escaped him.

“It’ll be over quick,” someone soothed stroking his face with sharp nails, “now hold still…”

There was crashing and shouting and Cedric fell onto his side as he was shoved over. He grunted, hissing as he tried again to free himself. He could hear a fight happening near him. A rescue mission? A fight over who would be able to use his blood for their magic?

All too soon there was silence and Cedric struggled in vain to try and hear what was happening. He flinched as the blindfold was pulled off and he blinked, eyes slowly adjusting to look up into Baileywick’s worried face. Immediately he relaxed in the other’s arms, tearing up as the other removed the rest of his bindings.

“Cedric! Cedric, I’ve been looking for you without stopping!” Baileywick hissed. He pulled the sorcerer up, cupping his cheek with one hand, looking Cedric over for any wounds. “Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt?”

Cedric pressed his face against Baileywick’s palm, bursting into tears of relief. He could only shake his head, hugging onto the older man.

“Easy…” Baileywick whispered. He rubbed Cedric’s back in comfort, picking him up to hold him close to his chest. “Roland sent many people searching for you when you did not return. None of us stopped looking.” Slowly the sorcerer hugged onto him for support. “We’re going home now. You’re safe, Cedric.”

Around them Enchancian knights were dealing with the ones who had held Cedric captive. He nodded, kissing Baileywick in gratitude as the steward carried him out of the building and over to a flying carriage waiting for them outside. 


End file.
